Pointing devices (such as mice) are used to interface with a computer or electronic device, such as a personal computer or laptop computer. A primary use of a pointing device is to translate motion of a user's hand into signals that a computer, connected to the pointing device, can use. For certain computer applications, such as fast paced computer games, rapid movement and positioning of the pointing device is needed to substantially constantly target moving objects and views in the game environment. Hence, constant moving, stopping, clicking, changes of direction and selection of various in-game functions/weapons as fast and conveniently as possible is a key need for a pointing device.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.